


When A Door Closes, A Window Opens

by gigi42



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Infidelity, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes over to the Hummel house, horny and intending to have sex with his boyfriend, but when Kurt's father turns up instead, Blaine finds himself on the horns of a dilemma. Written for a GKM prompt. </p><p>Pairings: Kurt/Blaine (implied only), Burt/Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Door Closes, A Window Opens

* * *

 

Blaine had been hanging out to get fucked all day and he was so horny he felt a little ridiculous lying naked on the Hummels couch, stroking his cock while he waited for Kurt to get home.

He and Kurt hadn’t managed to catch a break lately and they’d started taking ridiculous chances at school just to get a kiss or grope in here and there but finally Kurt had made sure that while his parents were in D.C. overnight, Finn was under explicit instructions not to come home before 10 o’clock tonight or else.

Four hours of naked fun time...Blaine couldn’t wait for his boyfriend to get home and take him already. Even though they usually took their time with prep and whatnot, today he was already strung out and was in no mood for teasing, hence the towel underneath him and the slick fingers currently buried in his ass stretching him for Kurt’s lovely long cock.

When the door slammed shut, Blaine was practically vibrating with need as he wiped his fingers off on the towel and knelt on the couch and presented his bare ass to the doorway.

He frowned when his phone started ringing with Kurt’s personal ringtone. _What the hell? Where is he ringing me from, the kitchen?_

“Hello?”

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I’m stuck in a traffic jam. There’s been a big accident and a truck’s turned over so they’ve shut down the highway.”

“Kurt-”

“I’m so sorry. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Oh shit, my battery’s almost dea-“

Blaine stared at his phone as the call was cut off. _If Kurt was stuck in traffic, who the hell was in the house?_

“Blaine?”

_Oh God, fuck my life._

“Burt?! Wha-what are you doing here?!”  he cried out in horror, frozen in shock.

“God, look at you”

Blaine’s legs finally caught up with his brain and he scrambled off the couch to stand and face his boyfriend’s father.

Burt’s eyes dropped to Blaine’s hard dick that was still bobbing against his abdomen.

Blaine yanked the towel off the couch and clutched it in front of his groin, inadvertently closing his eyes as the weave brushed against the sensitive head of his cock and a tiny groan fell from his lips. His eyes snapped open at the low noise, almost a growl, that Burt made.

“Blaine”

“I-I’m sorry. We thought we had the place to ourselves b-but..” he heaved a breath as his anxiety and arousal swirled in his stomach.

“Where’s Kurt?”

“S-stuck in traffic”

“An’ you were waiting for him like that?”

Blaine nodded miserably, looking anywhere but at Burt.

“You were gonna let him fuck you like that?”

Blaine swallowed loudly and nodded again.

“You like getting fucked like that?”

Blaine nodded helplessly.

“Poor baby. All turned on and needy but no one here to fuck you.”

Blaine’s eyes snapped back to Burt’s.

“No one but me.”

Blaine’s eyelashes fluttered and Burt took two large steps forward to sweep the teen into his arms.

“I can fuck you so good, Blaine. That sweet little ass of yours just wants to be filled, doesn’t it?”

Blaine buried his head in Burt’s neck, his breath hitching.

“You want it, don’t you, baby? You want my cock?”

Blaine whimpered but nodded.

“Fuck yeah. Get back on the couch, on your knees like before.”

Blaine scrambled back into position quickly. He heard the clink of a belt buckle and felt Burt’s big hand squeeze his ass cheek, pulling at it, showing off his stretched hole.

“You got condoms, baby?”

Blaine shook his head as he and Kurt didn’t bother with them anymore.

“Oh? You like that Hummel cum in your needy little ass?”

“Uh-um”

“You can have mine too, baby” Burt growled as he dropped his pants, letting his big fat cock smack against his stomach.

He slapped his thick cock against the teen’s wet, stretched hole as he picked up the lube from the couch.  A cold squirt landed above Blaine’s asshole and another was spread along Burt’s ten inch cock.  He used the head of his dick to smear the lube around the opening.

“You ready for my big dick, baby?”

Another whimper fell from Blaine before he sobbed, “Please.”

“I’m gonna stretch you out, fuck” Burt groaned as the tip breached the teen’s tight entrance.

* * *

“Uh, fuck!” Blaine groaned. “Oh God, you’re so big!”

“S’ok, baby, you can take it. That’s it....halfway there.”

Blaine swallowed hard again, a sweat breaking out across his upper lip and forehead, at the slight burn of the additional stretch that the heavy cock inside him was creating as it pushed ever forward.

“So deep” the teen sobbed as he felt Burt’s hips flush against his ass. He couldn’t stop the rhythmic squeezing of his muscles around the thick intrusion.

“Ah fuck. I knew your ass would be fucking sweet. Such a tight little thing, goddamn. Yeah, show me how much you want it, Blaine.”

Blaine’s squeezing had turned into tiny rocking motions as his neediness turned into raw excitement. He pushed back harder each time as Burt remained still. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed more. “Uh. Fuck me. Fuck me!”

Burt pulled his dick to the brink of pulling out and with an almighty thrust, shoved his entire length into Blaine. “Fuck!”

“Oh God” Blaine’s voice wavered as Burt’s hips burst into life, never stopping, never slowing down, just a constant rhythm of slap, slap, slap into him. “Uhhh” he moaned, high pitched and watery sounding as his prostate was punished.

“Goddamn, fuck. You take it so well. You gonna cum for me Blaine?”

“Uh, uh, uh huh” Blaine groaned, nodding vigoursly.

“Fuck, yeah” Burt grunted as he speed up. “Fuck, I love your tight ‘lil ass, baby.”

Blaine’s breathy moans grew louder as he took the pounding.

“Yeah, you like that deep dicking, don’t you?”

“Oh, oh. Fuuu-ck” Blaine all but grunted as he came, shooting cum in an arc that splattered across the towel that was lying in front of him.

“Oh, yeah. Look at you, Blaine, coming on my big fucking cock” Burt mumbled as his hips started to stab in with short sharp thrusts. “Fuck, fuck. OH, fuck yeah!” he cried, spurting deep inside his son’s boyfriend.

“We gotta do that again sometime.  Shit! I gotta get moving. Just needed to pick up some paperwork and jump back on the plane” Burt grumbled as he did his pants back up, grabbing the folder on the coffee table.

Blaine lay on the couch breathing heavily, ass gaping and cum dribbling out.  

“Yeah” he said in a hoarse voice as the front door slammed behind Burt.

“Fuck yeah” he muttered to himself as he licked his lips and let his eyes close.

_Fin_  
 **  
**


End file.
